Gemma's Box
'Gemma's Box '''is the 47th episode of Season 15. Summary While swimming with Goldie the Gold Fish, Gemma discovers a hidden box in the Fantasy Forest Lake's water which she hopes there is some Wishworld treasure inside, but instead of treasure, she accidentally releases a swarm of evil spirits and now Gemma, Tessa, Kwazii, and Peso must stop the spirits and return them to their box. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest Lake where Gemma is swimming with her Gold Fish friend, Goldie, while her big sister, Tessa, and her skyena friend, Chuckles, are watching them do some of their swimming tricks. Gemma decides to swim deeper as she does so and Goldie follows her deep down. They explored the lake's deep bottom and found many amazing sights and also collected many treasures on the way. But just then, before Gemma could go up to the surface to get some air back to her lungs, something shimmery and ancient catches her eye. As she swam to it, Gemma brushes the moss and sand off of the mysterious item, to reveal a fancy looking box! Gemma tried to pull the box out of the sand, but it was stuck and worse, she was about to run out of air! Luckily, Goldie helped her pull the box out, swim her back up to the surface, and Gemma gasped for air! Worriedly, Tessa with Chuckles at her side ran to her sister to see if she was okay. As Gemma got the last gulp of air, she pulls out the box she found on the lake's floor and shows it to Tessa. Then asks what was inside it. Shrugging, Tessa suggests that they should open it to find out, but they'll have to go back to town first. Gemma agrees and puts the box and the rest of her treasures in her star backpack, then follows her sister back to Disney Junior Town to have the box examined. Later, in the Octopod, Kwazii was eyeing at the box while Gemma was looking at it, her curiosity beginning to kick in. She wanted to open it with her own hands but Tessa stops her by smacking her hand gently and then asks kwazii if he knows anything about the box as Kwazii puts his paw under his chin to think if he has ever heard of the box before, and he and Tessa go over his big book of magical items. While Tessa and Kwazii were looking through the pages, Gemma decides to take a peek into the box but stops herself and told herself to not open it until Tessa says that it's safe to open it or not. But her curiosity got the best of her as Gemma slowly moves her finger to the box's lid and suddenly, the lid flipped open and a strange light from the box lit up, turning the whole library neon green! Then, Gemma hears evil cackles as seven ghostly spirits flew out of the box and Kwazii and Tessa turned to see what was going on! Gemma tried to close the box to trap the spirits in, but she was too late! The spirits had already made their escape and they were flying around in the library, then they flew off into the Octo-Shoot! Glaring at Gemma, Tessa asked her if she opened the box without asking for her permission and Gemma lets out a nervous giggle as she admits that she did open the box. Then, Kwazii finally finds out why the box looked so familiar; the box is actually Pandora's box, the one that she opened by accident and released all the evils many centuries ago. And now, they're loose again! Tessa then decides that she and Kwazii should go out and catch those evils before who knows what they might do to anyone if they touch the person they bump into! But before the duo could go out to catch them, Gemma stops them and says that she wants to help them since it was her fault for opening the box in the first place. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Super Sight * Magic Sensing and Detecting * Magic Net * Marine Arms * Protection Power Characters * Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Gemma Category:Episodes focusing on Tessa Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Gemma images Category:Fear images